


The Prize is Lex Luthor.....

by wereleopard58



Category: Angel: the Series, Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Angelus meets Clark Kent on Red Kryptonite and what do they both want…..Lex Luthor</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prize is Lex Luthor.....

Title: The Prize is …..Lex Luthor

Rating: NC17  
Warning: M/M,

Crossover: Angel/Smallville

Summary: What happens when Angelus meets Clark Kent on Red Kryptonite and what do they both want…..Lex Luthor

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Angel

Chapter One

Lex arrived at his penthouse in Metropolis. He had an urgent phone call from Jonathan somehow Clark had gotten or had been given some red Kryptonite and was now in Metropolis. As soon as he heard about it he was on the next flight back to America.

Lex was going to hit every nightclub, every place that Clark could find fun. If anyone knew where those places would be that would be him but first he had to change and look the part. He still had a reputation to uphold and some of them had a 'dress code' of sorts.

XXXXX

Angelus grinned as he headed into a nightclub. A new town and new victims, he loved his life. The vampire had learnt from his mistakes, he needed someone who knew his way around. That was when he saw him, the bald head, and the attitude. The way he stalked through the nightclub. He had an air of authority about him people automatically moved as soon as they saw him. Lex Luthor.

That was someone he definitely wanted to get to know, he could have some fun and then maybe turn him. Lex, if the stories and rumours were true would definitely keep him interested, at least for awhile.

He would wait; he did like sex with mortals. The heat of their bodies, the sound of their hearts pounding and the smell of arousal there was nothing like it. It was one of the greatest drugs a vampire could find. Tonight could be a good night.

Angelus sauntered up to the bald man, a grin on his face. "Hey." He whispered.

Silver-blue eyes turned to him, coolly assessed him and turned away. "Sorry I'm looking for someone."

Angelus felt anger run through him, but also felt more turned on. He loved it when they played hard to get.

"You've found someone." Angelus voice was just as cool as Lex's had been.

Lex turned to him. "I am looking for someone in particular and you are definitely not him."

XXXXX

Clark grinned as soon as Lex had arrived. He knew that his parents would have called him sooner or later so he staked out the penthouse. It hadn't been long before Lex had turned up; he changed into leather trousers and a silk shirt.

Clark's hands had itched to pull him into his arms, take him back up into the penthouse and fuck him into next week. But he waited; he wanted to see where Lex would go maybe they could have a little fun first

He followed the billionaire into one of the clubs and watched him stand at the bar. The smirk vanished when he saw the other man approach Lex. He waited for Lex to get rid of him but the man stayed. Anger ran through his body when a smile was on Lex's face as he stared at the other man with interest. People could look at Lex as long as they didn't touch him, but Lex was not allowed to be interested in anyone but him.

Clark marched through the crowd pushing everyone out of his way.

"Lex." Clark whispered into Lex's ear.

Lex turned around there he was nose to nose, staring into beautiful green eyes of his own personal walking wet dream.

"Clark, I've been looking for you." Lex smiled, glancing down looking for a piece of jewellery but couldn't see any.

Angelus growled, Lex was his. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

Lex pulled back. "Of course, how rude of me. Clark Kent meet Angelus, Angelus meet Clark Kent."

Clark held out his hand and raised an eyebrow, Angelus glared at him but took it and they both started to squeeze.

TBC


End file.
